


Eyes of a Hero

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Becoming A Hero, Gen, Haikyuu world with quirks, Hero student!Hinata, mentor/mentee, vigilante!Ukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: Written for the Heroes of the Court zine.  Vigilante Ukai meets Hero student Hinata and his life changes.





	Eyes of a Hero

Ukai couldn’t shake the look in that kid’s eyes. Wide and fearful as a man with scaly arms held him against the side of the building. Yet, there was a spark in them as Ukai drew closer.

The kid wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Stupid. A hero wannabe.

But Ukai really couldn’t say much about that.

All he knew was he needed to strike fast before the kid made the situation worse. Ukai pulled his black mask up and removed his hands from his pockets. 

“Let’s make this easy kid. Give me your money, your shoes, and your phone. The faster you do that the less injuries you’re gonna be crawling back home with, ya got it?” Scaley pulled him forward only to knock the kid right back into the brick. The villain either didn’t realize Ukai was coming or thought he’d just walk on by, pretending to see nothing so he wouldn’t get assaulted as well. Sadly, and the reason why Ukai patrolled this route, a lot of people turned a blind eye in this part of town. The kid struggled just as Ukai was getting close enough, probably about to make his move.

Ukai made a sudden turn toward the villain and reached out. Scaley, clearly surprised and faster than he looked, dropped the kid and jumped back. 

“Tch. Shouldn’t have gotten involved, Blondie.” 

“Get out of here, kid.” Ukai clenched his fists and stared the lizard man down. The kid took off and Ukai breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could focus on the problem at hand.

“I hope you have something worth taking, hero.” A long tongue shot out of the villain’s mouth, spit flying off of it and toward Ukai. He jumped back, the ground sizzling in front of him where the saliva landed.

“Acid spit? Gross. Cool, but gross.” And annoying. Hard to get close to someone one when they can just spit at you and melt your face off. So much for an easy Sunday night. 

The villain charged, forcing Ukai to turn and back up further into the alley, not wanting to take this fight out onto the street. The enclosed space could help. Him or the villain, he wasn’t sure yet, but he’d figure it out.

The thing about heroes was they tended to rely on their quirks. Their unique powers made them stand out and some were insanely strong. But with that dependability came weakness. Quirks and drugs that cancelled other quirks existed. Though temporary, it could still mean life or death in a fight if you didn’t know how to work without your crutch.

Ukai knew his quirk was plenty strong. One touch and he could alter the gravity affecting an object or person. In school kids tried to say he was lightening the weights when in fact, he was making them heavier. He worked hard to keep his body in good physical condition, took boxing lessons, and never told anyone about it. His plan was to advertise his quirk, like most heroes do, but he was ready to fight without it as well.

Spit that was too close for comfort made Ukai stagger. Lizard man was grinning, thinking he already won. Poor fool.

Ukai reached for his belt and took out a small capsule. He threw it to the ground and smoke quickly filled the alley. He made himself lighter, going up higher and to the side while the villain spat closer to the ground while circling.

As soon as Ukai got level with the villain’s head he touched him, increasing the gravity and forcing him down. His head hurt, like usual when manipulating more than one gravity field, so he touched his chest and slowly floated back down.

Lizard man snarled and tried to move, barely grunting out “What did you do to me?”

Ukai ran a hand through his hair, letting the headache ease before moving more. “You have bigger things to worry about.” Ukai took out his restraints and focused hard to lighten one of the villain’s arms. Scaley tried to spit but it came out as if he were drooling instead. His arm began to thrash but Ukai forced it behind him and clasped the cuff around his wrist. He shut his eyes, anticipating the searing pain as he lightened the villian’s other arm and brought it back to be cuffed as well. 

Ukai cried out and touched the restrained hands, getting the whole body under the same gravity, and then he fell back to sit.

His forehead was sweaty and there was the residual pain in his temples. “Made me work harder than I planned tonight.” Ukai grumbled, searching his cargo pants for his cigarettes.

“That. Was. Awesome!”

Ukai startled, dropping his lighter and standing, ready to fight. The kid from before stood there, eyes impossibly wide and a grin on his face. He was probably in middle school, maybe. His hair was orange and he was rather short. About to start middle school, then, Ukai decided.

“Thought I told you to get out of here?” Ukai repocketed the cigarettes and crossed his arms. “Coulda been dangerous.” The sound of police sirens distracted him. “That was fast.” He muttered and ripped part of his sleeve. The fabric was stuffed into the villian’s mouth as quickly and carefully as possible, only burning his hands slightly. Then, Ukai released his quirk, Scaley trying to wiggle away.

“Wow-“

“No time, kid. We gotta go.”

“But, your capture!”

Ukai ignored the kid, touching his shoulder and grabbing him before running off.

A few blocks away, in a safer part of town Uka released him, pushing him out into a well lit area with a crowd and booked it back to his apartment. 

Those eyes though, they stuck with him. 

—

It never failed. The first week of the new school year for the prestigious hero academy Kurasano always meant a spike in business for the Ukai family store. First years now on their own would come in and buy junk food and magazines. Some bought ingredients to make their own meals when it was obvious they never cooked a meal in their life.

At least it was amusing. That almost made up for the fact that he wouldn’t get much reading done during the week. 

Ukai looked up as the bell ring once again, another small group of students filing in. He sighed and called out a gruff welcome, then he saw him. The kid from a few weeks ago during his fight with Mr. Acid Spit. Ukai shifted in his seat, checking that his hair was still pushed back. He kept his eyes lowered as much as he could while the kid shopped.

It was unbelievable. Ukai never would have guessed he was going into high school. The uniform confirmed it though. The shrimp was not only a high schooler, but a possible potential future hero. 

The look in his eyes made more sense now. 

—

Once a week. Once a week the orange shrimp came into his store. Sometimes following an annoyed, taller, and dark haired kid while complaining loudly about it being taken seriously. As if that were to help prove his point. Most of the time he came alone, though. Usually he bought ice cream and would eat it outside. The shorty never said anything out of the ordinary as he checked out. Ukai let himself relax. He wasn’t recognized. It was dark, adrenaline was kicked up a notch, surely. 

Except he was wrong.

“You know, I’ve been trying to figure out who you are.”

Ukai stills, the bottle of soda hovering above the scanner.

“I mean, you’re quirk was so strong! And you were super cool about it. Acid was flying at you and you didn’t even flinch. I wasn’t quite sure what your quirk was. I even asked stuck up Kageyama about it but he wasn’t helpful. I think that was on purpose though.”

Ukai looked around. The store was thankfully empty but that was only one small relief. 

“The hell are you talking about, kid?”

“And you talk just the same!” 

Ukai closed his eyes, putting the soda back down. “Just, shut up a second.” Like a whirlwind, Ukai closed up, locking the door and putting up his “be back in 10” sign. He wasn’t sure if this would be wrapped up in that time but his priority right now was to get the kid to stop talking. 

He leaned against the counter, glaring down at the student. “Listen-“

“I’m guessing you’re a low rank? Or maybe even no rank! Like an underground...that would make sense. Working at night and not worrying about getting the credit for a capture. Thanks again for helping me. I mean, I could’ve handled it but, ya know, quirk laws and all that.”

“Stop!” Ukai slammed his fist on the counter. “Listen here, Shrimp.”

“Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.” The kid’s finally stopped smiling, a pity frown in its place. “Don’t call me shrimp. I’m in the hero course as a matter of fact and I’m gonna be the number one hero some day.”

Ukai resisted the urge to scoff. “Whatever. Fact is, kid, I’m not a hero.”

“Liar! I know it was you-“

“It was.” Ukai growled. “But I’m not underground. I am unranked because...I’m not a registered hero.” He managed to grit out. 

Eyes, impossibly wide, and searching. Ukai could see the exact moment a decision was made.

“But you’re strong. And you help people. That’s a hero to me.” 

Ukai did scoff that time. He waved the kid off and pulled out a cigarette. 

“No, really! You’re not a bad guy!”

“But a being vigilante is still technically breaking the law. So, I’d appreciate if you kept your mouth shut.” Ukai inhaled, focusing on his vice. 

“Let me study under you!” Hinata bowed and Ukai was reeling from the direction this conversation took. 

“Don’t be a dumbass. You get caught hanging around a vigilante and Karasuno will kick you out faster than Ingenium could run a relay.” Inhale, exhale. This was absurd. A vigilante training a hero. Ridiculous.

A failed hero training a wannabe hero, even more so.

Hinata tried to argue weakly but eventually went on his way.

His eyes never gave up though. 

Ukai dreamed about a time when he had been so determined. Before he failed to get his license, before he became jaded and used vigilantism as a way to back hand all those who said he’d never be a hero.

Being a vigilante was basically him holding a grudge.

Ukai was no hero.

—

It was in the bad part of town again when Ukai next saw him. The kid was dressed head to toe in black, a hoodie hiding his orange hair. However, his height and those damn eyes gave him away.

“Are you insane?” Ukai had just started his self imposed patrol, hair loose and his mask hanging around his neck. The baggy clothes he wore day to day switched out with a dark dri-fit shirt and black cargo pants which contained some first aid supplies as well as his smoke bombs and cuffs.

“Wanting to be the best doesn’t make me insane. Why are you so rude, anyway?” Hinata scolded, looking every part the bratty teenager.

“You want to be the best? Go home, study, perfect your quirk, whatever the hell it is-“

“Oh! I can stretch my limbs!”

“Didn’t ask, don’t care.” Ukai deadpanned. 

“Your grandfather was a top five hero. Ukai Ikkei? And you’re Ukai Keishin. Finally figured it out. Immobilizer was awesome! But you can decrease gravity too, right? So cool.”

Just hearing his grandfather’s name  
Made Ukai feel sick. He could hear the disappointed tone, the harsh words, the guilt of his failure.

“Congratulations, you figured it out. Somehow. You don’t really strike me as the intelligent type.” Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. “Just furthering my case here, kid. Anyway, following me around is just gonna get you hurt.”

“The hero course is tough! I can handle this! Please?”

“You wanna know why I’m not a hero?” Ukai crowded into Hinata’s space. “I failed the test for my license. It was a rescue simulation with potential villain disruption. So, of course, villains showed up. I was cocky. I had two civilians lightened, helping them out of the fake wreckage, when I was attacked. I wanted to get him down as fast as possible and focus on the rescue part. My quirk was perfect for that. Touch him and he’d be stuck to the ground while I got the civilians to safety. Except, I hadn’t stretched my quirk that far. I touched him and my head felt like it was splitting open. I nearly passed out. I heard screaming and looked to find that one of the civilians was on the ground, unable to breathe. I injured her during this fake scenario because I thought I was the best.”

Ukai was breathing hard. Reliving that day was torture but he had to make this kid understand. 

But his eyes didn’t change. He didn’t look at him differently, didn’t look at Ukai as if he were a monster.

“You made a mistake. We all do. But you’re still out here fighting and you’ve worked on your quirk. I saw it. I saw you!”

“Tch. I did it just to prove to myself I could.”

“And you can. So if that’s it, why are you still fighting? Why are you still jumping in and saving people?”

“I-“. Ukai swallowed, unsure. He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. The facts are this is illegal and you shouldn’t throw your chance away. Even if they’re slim.”

Hinata stared him down, fists clenched at his sides. He looked seconds away from crying.

“You’re a hero, Ukai-san, license or not. You still jump in without even thinking about it. 

—

Two years passed before Ukai’s path crossed Hinata’s again. His words and eyes haunted him. He reflected on his choices, his life, and had a long overdue conversation with his grandfather. Ukai quit the store, landing a job as a corrections officer at a jail. While there he befriended a detective named Takeda and told him his situation. He explained that even if he couldn’t be a hero he still wanted to help, wanted to be of some service. 

Hinata was the catalyst and Takeda was the door. 

Ukai learned about other programs that made heroes. Another chance to get his license. He studied, shadowed officers and eventually got picked up as a sidekick for more practical experience. 

The day after Ukai became a licensed hero he went to Karasuno and asked for Hinata.

“Ukai-san?”

“Catch and Release.” Ukai corrected, grinning. “I’m here on hero business, call me by my hero name, kid.”

Hinata gasped and launched into a hundred loud questions.

“We’ll have time to go over it. I’m still a sidekick but I was granted permission to offer you an internship with the agency. You’d be working with me most of the time though.”

Hinata matched his grin and bowed. “I’d be honored.” The third year straightened back up, blinking away tears. 

This time when Ukai looked into those eyes he knew his own reflected them.


End file.
